southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Butters Stotch
Leopold "Butters" Stotch is a major character in the series. He is a fourth grader in South Park Elementary. Butters' role gradually began to increase after he replaced Kenny during his temporary removal in Season Six. This allowed Butters to gain more screen time and further develop his character. He is the "innocent child" in the group and Cartman's most exploited and possibly best "friend". Butters is loosely based on Eric Stough, an animation director/producer that works on the show. Appearance Butters has a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head. He wears a turquoise jacket, dark green pants, and black shoes. For the rest of season 19, Butters wore a neck brace after trying to commit suicide in "Safe Space". In Roblox, he wears a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans. In Poptropica, He wears Hades' Crown and Poseidon's Trident. Personality Butters has a warm personality that everyone finds comforting. Fans consider him one of the sweetest, most innocent, and most gullible characters on the show. He is unique because he has the personality of a child, in contrast to the other more cynical, adult-like kids. He is generally much nicer and much more naive than the four main characters, although he and Craig are shown bullying Mark Cotswolds, a home-schooled boy, in "Hooked on Monkey Fonics", while it is worth noting that it was before the major character development of Butters in the show. The kids are often annoyed with Butters because he's not cruel, cold, gross, confident enough "like a normal little boy", as well as the fact that he is a "pussy". He is also vulnerable to being taken advantage of, and the boys often use him for self-defense when they are in very sticky situations, such as in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA", when they make Butters go get raped by the NAMBLA members to save them. However, Butters is saved from getting raped when Stuart McCormick is confused by the pedophiles as one of the young boys. Unlike nearly all South Park characters, he rarely curses and instead uses euphemisms such as "Aw, hamburgers" or "Son of a biscuit." He has cursed a few times, however, with each instance meant to be very shocking. In "Christian Rock Hard", for example, Butters solemnly says "Fuck you, Eric" to Cartman and farts on his face after his mental breakdown; in "Raisins", Butters says "I'd rather be a crying little pussy than a faggy goth kid", much to Stan's surprise; and "At least we have assholes" to Bebe. He is also noted for swearing a lot more heavily in "Butters' Bottom Bitch". He has also said "You're poor as shit!" and "That's fuckin' gay!" (which he said quite a lot) during "Poor and Stupid". In the earlier seasons, Butters seemed much more intelligent, and he also seemed to use inappropriate words more often, even saying when the girls challenged them to a sledding race "Us men will show those skanky hos who is who!" Butters refines himself in self-improvement in almost everything, to perfection, studying regularly and often commenting on how he "needs to learn to behave himself". Other skills include tap dancing but he vowed to not do that talent anymore because he accidentally caused a very horrible tragedy in the tap dancing championships. Unfortunately, he also has extremely low self-esteem and therefore has no judgment as to when or how to use his skills, and perceives everyone around him as knowing much more than he does. Another side effect of this is that he is almost constantly worried about being grounded. Butters is a good student and considered to be a dork by his associates. Butters seems to be constantly seeking a role model, as evidenced when he takes to Cartman (unbeknownst to him) pretending to be a robot in "AWESOM-O". He constantly struggles to find acceptance among his associates, hence why he often does menial tasks in hopes that this will earn him favor and respect. In the same episode he reveals to Cartman (dressed as AWESOM-O) all of his darkest secrets, including the fact that he suffers from a herniated colon, which means he can't always control his bowels and requires him to take a suppository through his anus regularly. In "Casa Bonita", it is revealed that Butters enjoys going to Stark's Pond and he always hangs out there. In "Cartman Sucks" Butters is mistakenly accused of being bi-curious, and although he agrees, it's obvious he does not know what this means. Butters also unwittingly gave a very thoughtful speech in the same episode, regarding the treatment of bisexual children. He also admits to be "bike-curious" in "The F Word". In "Super Fun Time", Butters is shown to be more assertive and less willing to go along with Cartman's plans and rule-breaking. In "Butters' Bottom Bitch", he took the fact that he kissed Sally Darson as a sign that he was now a man and began thinking on how he needs a job to pay for bills, even though he is only a fourth-grader. In "Raisins", he is shown to be somewhat wise, in the end when he basically tells Stan you can't be upset forever. Butters' biggest problem seems to be self-confidence, the will to stand up for himself. He gets taken advantage of by nearly everyone he comes across. In "The Ungroundable", once he believes he has actually become a vampire, he's not so easily pushed around anymore as he thinks he is immortal. In "Cartman Sucks", Butters finally stands up for himself by stating to the camp counselors that his confusion is nothing more than a result of the counselors telling several boys, that are assumed to be 'bicurious', that they are confused without explanation. Butters also showed some self-confidence in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", where he told the the boys that he wouldn't be tricked, and told them off by saying that they can "Suck on his wiener." This outburst stunned the boys, leaving Cartman to ironically call Butters an inconsiderate jerk. Sometimes when Butters is very happy, his smile appears to have risen almost far up to his eyes while the bottom part of his face is almost all skin and nothing more as seen in "Butters' Bottom Bitch", "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", "You Have 0 Friends", "Poor and Stupid", "T.M.I." and "City Sushi" (mostly). Although he is ten years old, Butters still pees like a pre-school boy by pulling his pants right down and pulling his shirt up as he stands in front of the urinal. In the episode "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", it appears that Butters may have an attraction to fat women, as he fell for one of the Kardashians because she was "so big and squishy." In "City Sushi", he is mistakenly diagnosed with multiple personality disorder, as he impersonates various characters while playing like many normal kids do. However, his kind, sweet, and gullible personality disappears in the episode, Going Native, and is replaced with an upset, pissy, antisocial, and rude persona, as he beats up Scott Malkinson for having such a low self esteem due to the fact he has diabetes, and when his boy classmates attempt to reason with him, Butters immediately lashes out at Kyle, saying he believes he knows everything and acts as though he is an expert at everything, even though he isn't, and then rips on Stan, who he says believes the world revolves around himself, and how Stan only cares about self image. Butters continues to insult his classmates, saying that they are all just as bad, selfish pieces of crap like Cartman, as well as being stuck up, claiming that the only one with any decency is Kenny. This personality fades away, however, when he has a ceremony at his home land, Hawaii, and then returns to his kind and innocent personality. Relationships In "Jared Has Aides", he was chosen by Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartmanas their fourth friend when Kenny McCormick died. Later, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman decided that they didn't like Butters and chose Tweek to "fill the void" instead. However, he seems to be friends with classmate Pip, and second grader Dougie in earlier episodes, as seen in "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub" and "Professor Chaos". Butters is often referred to as "a little pussy", "wuss", "lame", "gaywad", and "faggot" by the boys. The boys got him to take the fall for everything they did - often getting Butters grounded in the process. Despite all these occurrences, Butters still seems to consider the boys "friends". Butters is the friend the boys hang out with the most. In "Toilet Paper", Butters mentioned he had a girlfriend named Carrie in Michigan. Aside from this instance, she is never mentioned again. In the episode "Raisins", Butters developed a crush on Lexus, a waitress at the Raisins. However, his strong feelings for her were one-sided; she had only been using him for his money, as all Raisins employees do. Lexus would eventually cause Butters to become depressed, although he quickly got over it. In the episode "Fatbeard" it was revealed that Cartman is the only person who still picks on him (it is likely that the rest of the boys consider him a friend, for example, Kyle seems genuinely concerned about Butters' "pimping" and personality change in "Butters' Bottom Bitch"). Eric Cartman Butters has become Cartman's most frequent bullying victim. Butters sees Cartman sometimes as a friend and treats him as so. However, Cartman takes advantage of this and finds Butters extremely easy to manipulate and convert to his point of view, or get him to do what he wants. He is often extremely cruel to him, and uses him as a scapegoat whenever he needs someone to blame. He constantly makes fun of him for his effeminate tendencies and his naive, innocent, nature, often calling him "gay". Butters does not even take a stand on Cartman and that somehow, Butters is the only character who does not hate Cartman despite all the cruelty he receives from Cartman. In "Douche and Turd" Cartman easily gets Butters to vote for his idea of a "turd sandwich" simply by describing the candidates in a misleading way. In "Go God Go", he gets Butters to bury him in snow so that he can be unfrozen three weeks later in time for the release of the Wii video game console. Butters is in heart hurt by all of Cartman's bullying and when Cartman goes too far with it, it gives Butters the opportunity to make Cartman pay for his bullying and cruelty. However, in "The Death of Eric Cartman", Butters helps Cartman apologize to everyone he offended and after this, Cartman personally apologizes to Butters for all the things he did Butters wrong at and Butters seems to forgive Eric without hesitation. In many episodes entire plots are centered on Cartman's antics against Butters. In "Jared Has Aides", Cartman gets Butters grounded and makes several prank calls to Butters's parents. Cartman then frames Butters for making the prank calls by imitating his voice, which leads to both parents beating and abusing Butters. In "Casa Bonita", Cartman faked an apocalypse so Butters would hide in a bomb shelter for three days, so Cartman could go with Kyle, Stan, and Kenny to Casa Bonita, instead of Butters. However the other boys found out about this and Cartman gets arrested for causing Butters' disappearance and was sentenced to a week in juvenile hall. In "AWESOM-O", Cartman dressed as a robot to trick Butters, but in the end this failed miserably. Butters happily got his revenge by publicly showing a tape of Cartman dressed like Britney Spears trying to woo over a cardboard standee of Justin Timberlake. In "Christian Rock Hard", Butters also gets revenge at Cartman by farting on his face and giving him the finger for swearing Jesus' name in front of everybody and ruining their band. He also taunts Cartman for being the real 'ugliest' kid in their class and mocks his neo-Nazism in a deleted scene in the episode "The List". In "Pee", Butters remarks "Aw, you lived?" when he sees Cartman. In "The Death of Eric Cartman", most kids at South Park Elementary ignore Cartman because they feel he deserves it. Unlike the other boys, Butters isn't aware of the plan and Cartman believes that Butters is the only one who can see him now that he is "dead". In "Cartman Sucks", he repeatedly invited Butters over to spend the night to play pranks on him, including putting cat poop on his face and moon Butters. It backfired when he made an inappropriate picture, featuring him putting Butters' penis in his mouth, and which ended up being showed to the entire fourth grade class. In "Breast Cancer Show Ever", after Cartman gets brutalized by Wendy, Butters agreed with Craig that he always hated Cartman with everyone else, which made it clear that Butters was finally standing up to Cartman, even though we initially seemed to be on Cartman's side as he said "I wanna see Eric kick the crap out of her." This has not seemed to stick, as he goes right back to Cartman's side in "The China Probrem", acting as Cartman's sidekick. In "Eat, Pray, Queef", Cartman shows as much compassion as the other boys towards Butters after he is queefed upon, and even gives him a present. He then participated in a statewide attempt to ban queefing, with Butters as a mascot, although he refuses to go near Butters after he was queefed on. Cartman "punishes" Butters with the tetherball for not kissing another girl during fourth grade in "Butters' Bottom Bitch". In "The Last of the Meheecans", Cartman posted wanted signs of Butters that authorized the U.S border patrol to shoot and kill Butters on sight. When Cartman joined the border patrol, he tried to murder Butters but failed. It is revealed in "Going Native" that Butters is sick and tired of putting up with Cartman getting the last words. In "Skank Hunt" Butters joins Kyle, Stan, Token, Craig, Clyde, and Jimmy to smash his electronics due to them thinking that he was Skankhunt42. Kyle Broflovski His friendship with Kyle is fairly decent; Kyle treats Butters more kindly than the other boys, as seen when he decided to take Butters along to Casa Bonita for his birthday. In "Cartman Sucks", Kyle attempted to tell Butters how Cartman was taking advantage of him whilst he slept over at his house. However, Kyle is not against using Butters as a "guinea pig" when it comes to experiments or undercover jobs. Kyle occasionally makes fun of Butters, swears at him, or calls him names, as well as using him as a scapegoat (along with Stan, Cartman, and Kenny) whenever he needs someone else to take blame. He also agreed with Cartman's plan to kill Butters after Kenny threw shuriken stuck in his eye in "Good Times with Weapons" to avoid punishment. Under the influence of hapahui apahoha in "Going Native", Butters angrily tells Kyle, "You just think you know everything, don't you Kyle? Every little thing you gotta shoot your mouth off like you're the frickin' expert!" Butters has harassed Kyle, as shown in "The List", and "bullies" him for being Jewish, usually because of Cartman's influence and manipulation. Kyle generally sees Butters as a close friend and Butters sees him as a close friend too. Kyle also defended Butters for not kissing a girl in "Butters' Bottom Bitch". Kenny McCormick Butters took Kenny's place after he died, leading to more interaction between the two in later episodes. Butters friendship to Kenny seems to be stronger than Cartman, since Cartman usually makes fun of both Butters and Kenny. In "Kenny Dies", Butters draws a picture of him and Kenny (as best friends) together in an airplane, which Kyle delivers to Kenny at the hospital. Kenny plays the "good cop" and comforts Butters in "Lil' Crime Stoppers" and Butters tries to help Kenny with his cat-pee addiction during "Major Boobage". The two are also playing together in a sandbox in the episode, "Eek, A Penis!". In "Guitar Queer-O", Kenny and Butters can be seen hugging when Stan and Kyle break 100,000 points on Guitar Hero. Also, in "The Ring", Butters seems quite alarmed when he discovered Kenny has a "whore" girlfriend. Butters is also often sharing things with Kenny like in "Fat Camp" when he shares his cup to scoop up Kenny's puke when he is dared to eat it. In "Going Native" he admits that Kenny is the only person in school that has a sense of dignity. When the natives of Hawaii want to kill Kenny for being an outsider Butters stands in their way considering Kenny as his best friend. At the end of the episode both of the boys get Hawaii rewards cards. Stan Marsh Stan's friendship with Butters is similar to that of Kyle's: he can be friendly to Butters, hanging out with him in "My Future Self n' Me" when the two of them learned the truth behind "Motivation Corp", to using Butters as a scapegoat (along with Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny) or as a "guinea pig" for the boys' antics, such as in "Jared Has Aides". In "Going Native", Butters tells Stan that he is a "kid who thinks that the entire planet revolves around him and only cares about his image." Otherwise, whenever Butters stands up to Stan, he does so towards all the boys: "You're all fake and stuck up! The only kid here with any sense of dignity is Kenny, and the rest of you have your heads up your butts!" ("Going Native"). Butters and Stan have also had more amicable moments. In "Raisins", Stan defended Butters' speech ("No, Butters, that doesn't sound stupid at all.") and ditched the goth kids when he realized, "Butters is right. I like life a lot more than hating it." At the end of "Guitar Queer-O", Butters took Stan's place in the game, and told Cartman that he wanted to be the betrayer when he reached a celebrity-like status. Butters also revealed to Stan alone that he was Professor Chaos. Although Stan took it to mean that he was coming out of the closet, he said he was okay with it. Trivia * In AWESOM-O, it is revealed that Butter's birthday is September 11th, a fact not disclosed until just over two and a half years after the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Cartman did not use this information against Butters in "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce". * Butters was originally named "Puff Puff" and "Swanson".3 ** Despite this, he was not a named character in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut; the eight draft of the script just referred to him as "small boy". * In "Damien", he was shown as a bully who tortured Pip with the other children. * Butters is friends with Pip and Dougie. * According to "Cartman Sucks", Butters' blood type is O. * Butters is shown as left-handed in "AWESOM-O", but in "My Future Self n' Me" and "Quest for Ratings" as well as most of the recent episodes he is shown as right-handed. This is either a continuity error or Butters is ambidextrous. * During some DVD commentaries, Matt Stone and Trey Parker mention that Butters is one of their "top 3 favorite characters". * In the South Park Season 6 intro until he was kicked out as the fourth friend, Butters is seen holding a sign saying "The Butters Show" over the South Park sign. After being kicked out, he is shown as Professor Chaos, knocking the sign down before laughing inaudibly. * Butters has a phenomenal imagination and it was put to use to re-imagine "Imaginationland" back to the way it was before the terrorists invaded. * He plays left field on the South Park little league baseball team. His dad is also the coach/manager. * Butters seems to be competent with firearms, as shown in "Fun with Veal" using a G36 Rifle, but in "The China Probrem" he can't he even handle a Glock 17 and isn't as competent. * Butters' moniker evolved from "little buddy", Matt Stone and Trey Parker's nickname for ''South Park''s animation director and producer Eric Stough. * Butters' first spoken line was "Me too!" in "Roger Ebert Should Lay off the Fatty Foods", however, his voice sounded more like Stan's voice. * Butters is shown to be very fair when it comes to business, as seen in "Butters' Bottom Bitch", where he shares the earnings with the girls in the "kissing company". * In "Sarcastaball", it is shown in a dream he has crushes on Wendy and Red. * Butters once had a girlfriend from Michigan named "Carrie", as shown in "Toilet Paper". Gallery ButtersStotch.png Butters GoAnimate2.PNG Butters GoAnimate1.PNG Butters Plotagon.PNG Butters Sims 3.PNG Butters Poptropica.PNG Butters Minecraft.PNG Butters Roblox.PNG Butters_V.PNG Butters_PS.PNG